The man behind the mask
by Tinystranger
Summary: KakaSaku and Kakanaru oneshot, if you guys like it I can continue and even bring in NaruSaku in for a love triangle. She'd been invited to Ichuka ramen by her sensei, but why so late? He'd asked his sensei to teach him, but he never expected this.
1. A late evening invite

Sakura was nervous. Why on earth did her sensei invite her to Ichuka ramen at this time of night? She'd never been there just with him... Most girls would say Kakashi was attractive but for Sakura it was more like a little crush. And maybe this time she could see what was under his mask, though so far he'd eat so fast they hadn't been able to see his face. Would this be a date or..? If it wasn't what on earth would it be? Had she agreed to this? No it was more like he'd told her to come and she just didn't doubt it, but as time had crept closer to this day she'd felt like there was more to it. In fact she'd dressed up for the occasion and was even wearing a touch of make-up.

She arrived at the ramen shop early having been so worried she'd left her house an hour before the meeting time. Surprisingly the silver-haired masked man was already there waiting for her. Kakashi, early?! That must mean something big is going on. "Ah Sakura, you're early too. I was about to start eating, please join me." She'd been unsure before whether to sit right next to him or have one seat in between but he was gesturing towards the seat neighbouring his left corner spot. Pushing her thoughts aside she confidently took a seat and ordered some ramen.

She expected him to start eating but he was politely waiting until she had gotten her food as well, so she slipped a question between the uncomfortable silence. "What did you want to meet me here for?" This simple and logical question gave way to a sigh from her sensei. "Can't I invite a friend for a nice evening out?" A friend, the word sliced trough her like a katana trough paper. Right, why did she expect any different from her mysterious sensei. He might call Naruto the number 1 ninja at surprising people but he was pretty good at it himself. Naruto... she'd come to like the boy more and more and couldn't help but sigh.

"Sa-ku-ra!" A gently but loud voice pulled her from her thoughts. "See this is why we're doing this, you've been so down and absentminded lately. You're ramen will get cold if you don't eat them." When did that get there? She picked up her chopsticks and noticed Kakashi had really waited for her and in perfect harmony they said: "Itadakimasu" She pulled her chopsticks apart when she picked up a slow movement from next to her and when she turned towards him she was shocked to find he'd lowered his mask like it was nothing and was calmly eating his ramen. "What is it?" He said with a smirk. He knew exactly why she was staring, in fact he did this just for that priceless reaction.

He was seriously handsome, how could he be single?! Though she had guessed what his face must look like below the mask, this wasn't what she expected. No wonder he hid this, people would always stare. "It's nothing, you've just got some sauce on your cheek." She was acting as if it had left her unfazed. His eyes gave her a challenge and she moved in with her hand to wipe it away. Touching his soft skin sent a shock trough her body, not many had seen his face and here she was touching it. It was surprisingly warm and she had to put in effort not to blush. The moment was over quickly and after a quick arigato from kakashi they both went on eating.

* * *

During their meal they talked of trivial things and everyday subjects. Even from outside the restaurant they could often be heard laughing. It wasn't until they were being kicked out because of closing that the subject arrived. Kakashi was the one that brought it up out of the blue. He wanted to take her to a secret spring he'd found to watch the moon there at midnight. It was calm and surrounded by blossoming Sakura trees. Sakura had simply agreed enjoying the time she was spending with her sensei. Surprisingly Kakashi paid for the food like a gentleman and did not put his mask back on. When Sakura mentioned she was a little chilly he'd wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. She didn't mind and leaned against his muscular shoulder as they headed for the spring.

Having enjoy the warmth of the older man she felt strangely cold when he'd let her go to "get something important". Sitting down on the log near the waters edge she waited for his return. It wasn't long until she felt a swift movement beside her and found her crush sitting next to her. "Look at the lake." He sounded a little too excited. Still she did as she was told and saw thousands of floating candles being lit, they were shaped like a heart. A warmth flooded over her and she felt him place his hand over hers. It was such a magical moment. "Sa-sakur-ra, I... I.-" "Ssh..." She'd put a finger on his lips as he tried to speak his affection. She moved her finger away and instead grabbed his face and pulled him closer. Their lips touched and Sakura could feel a moment of panic slip trough her handsome "friend". Had he ever kissed someone without his mask before? For now she did not care she wanted more of him and now.

As their kiss turned more intimate and intense a tear rolled down her face, this was of course a tear of joy. When they pulled away and she opened her eyes she saw that he too had such tears down his face. They leaned their foreheads against one another and smiled. This shouldn't be happening but both were so happy it did. They got up and walked around the spring for a bit holding hands before sitting down against the same log. Sakura felt happy sitting there wrapped in his arms enjoying the night sky and his company. What on earth had she been nervous for...


	2. Practise makes perfect

It was never intended to happen, but it did. Sakura had been off training with Tsunade and Sai was on a mission with some of the others so Naruto ended up training with Kakashi alone. They were taking a break after their exhausting tajitsu exercise sitting under the shadow of one of Konoha's many trees. Kakashi had brought lunch with him, though Naruto had no idea where his sparring partner had hid it up till now. But before he could ask how the older man answered where. "Sakura made this for us, she wanted to make sure we were okay while she had her own training." Sakura... the girl he had loved since well for as long as he could remember. Still he somehow felt there was something else. He'd asked her out quite a few times but she'd always declined but soon he'd have a chance she couldn't say no to. They would go as friends but Naruto would have a plan set and ready to win her over. But he didn't know how to kiss or anything, besides the incident with Sasuke. A shiver went trough him as he thought back to that, followed by missing his best friend and strongest rival.

"You don't want Sakura's work to go to waste do you? Normally you'd have finished and requested seconds by now." He looked up to kakashi who was already eating and quickly said his itadakimasu before splitting his chopsticks. Waaaaaait a second, he'd seen Kakashi eat! His mask had been down! No way... He quickly turned to his sensei with suspicion clear on his face. But he found a familiar sight and quickly went back to eating the actually very tasty food. He'd have to thank Sakura for this later. Right, the whole kiss issues... Maybe he could ask the man with the mask that seemed enjoy playing with him as he removed his mask for periods of time to put it back as he tried to see what was beneath.

"Ano sensei?" Naruto was nervously staring down at his food. So with his face still uncovered Kakashi replied. "Nani o?" (what is it?) He put down his chopsticks and looked with his usual bored gaze at his student. "C-can you teach me how to eh... kiss?" He fell silent and didn't even bother raising his mask as the young boy stared at him, his eyes begging. They soon turned to surprise and adoration as he finally saw what his sensei had been hiding from him. "Your face... you're actually handsome!" He couldn't help but blush at the statement. "A-arigto Naruto-kun, demo nasaka? (but why) Why do you need to learn how to kiss, you're still young." Naruto started twiddling his thumbs. "No real reason, but you can teach me right?" "Hō..." He didn't dare admit that the great copy ninja had only recently really kissed. "Naruto, it's hard to explain in words, especially when you're the one that has to learn. This would mean I'd have to..." "Kiss me, I know."

The boy didn't like it but he wasn't necessarily disgusted by the idea either, in fact there was a weird feeling of excitement and curiosity. His sensei seemed in conflict with himself but eventually grabbed his hands. "Are you sure?" He seemed generally worried but there was something else in his voice... "Hai, teach me." Kakashi let go of his hands, gently grabbed his face and pulled him close until they almost touched but he let Naruto cover the final ground eyes already closed. And so their lips touched and a strange warmth flooded trough Naruto's body. The touch was so soft and alluring, he ached for more. The older man must have felt this as he pulled him closer and pushed his tongue into the boys mouth. It was a weird sensation at first but soon enough he joined in.

When they pulled away both out of breath they slowly succumbed to the shock of what had just happened. Kakashi must have been most troubled having broken 2 rules now and shattered by a pang of guilt towards his earlier experience. What drove him to do so the boy didn't know but he crawled over towards his sensei sat next to him and fell asleep resting his head on his shoulder. Still in shock the silver-haired man first finished his food in hopes of calming down and when finished stared up at the clouds. The shapes he saw reminded him of Sakura and others of Naruto so he soon leaned his head against the tree and fell asleep.

His back was cold but his chest was warm and cozy, slowly opening his sleepy eyes Kakashi saw... Naruto! He had been holding his student in his arms while he slept and the young boy looked content in his sensei's arms. He should be backing away but it felt so comfortable, he shifted slightly and leaned his head on the blond boy's. He soon dozed off again, with a smile on his face. Naruto couldn't believe it, he'd enjoyed kissing his sensei, fallen asleep with him and now his heart had sped up as the older man had snuggled him closer. Looking at the sky it was late evening, the sky was beautiful but not as much as this moment. Still he couldn't sleep any more so after what must have been an hour he woke up his sensei.

"Yo, did you sleep well?" Was what Kakashi said after being reluctant to wake up. "Sleep well?! Do you even know what just happened?!" the boy was furious. "Look at the time, we should be heading back." "DONT GO CHANGING THE SUBJECT." "Relax, nobody has to know about this. Besides it was just practise." It was a logical answer and had this happened any other time Naruto would have sulked of and agreed to never mention it again but now he felt hurt somehow. "Fine, let's head back." He got up and started slowly walking towards the village, when Kakashi didn't follow he called back after him. They walked back together and along the way Naruto had grabbed his sensei's hand. Without as much as a teasing comment Kakashi had held his hand until they were almost at the village. They parted ways without as much as a word, but they both knew this wasn't the end.


End file.
